Power Paths
ON HOLD Currently, this project is on hold and is not planned to be implemented. Power Paths This page details power paths. Each character has access to only ONE power at a time from their power path. As they progress down the path, the power becomes progressively more powerful, but also more limited in scope. In order to gain access to another power, a certain task must be accomplished. That task is listed under the UNLOCK section. Bragg Idol of Warriors Lesser Nagath warriors look up to you as a source of strength, an idol of power and martial prowess. '' UNLOCK: Slay an unbloodied non-minion Elekin with a single attack power. Must not have Idol of Self Sacrifice. Benefit: Free Action, Daily: Use when you have been hit by an attack with any elemental keyword. You may ignore any or all of the non-damage effects of that attack. You are less likely to be tainted. Idol of Self Sacrifice ''Whether you do it out of the good of your heart, or you just have no common sense, is up for debate, but your constant shows of self sacrifice are an insipration to others. UNLOCK: Fail at least one death saving throw. Must not have Idol of Warriors. Benefit: Free Action, Daily: Use when one of your adjacent allies is targeted by an attack and you are not. You are automatically hit by the attack, and your ally is entirely excluded from the attack, though they are still subject to zones and the like. You are less likely to be tainted. Enlir Voidscour C - Edge of Madness You walk the dangerous line between safety and power at the expense of your own well being. UNLOCK: Incapacitate yourself by dealing yourself a major wound as part of your Blood Mage prestige path. Must not have Intuitive Calculations. Benefit: Once per day as a free action, when you deal yourself a major wound, you may choose to deal yourself an additional point of damage for each creature your spell targets to deal each of them one additional damage. You may choose to deal yourself up to mod x number of targets damage in this way. Make this decision before seeing which creatures you hit. You only take damage for the targets that you hit, but you cannot exclude any creatures who are targets from this effect, it's all or none. A - King of Three Kingdoms You have gained vast insight into the connections between the three kingdoms of animate energy. UNLOCK: Find the Treatise on the Three Kingdoms, or become an acolyte in the Brotherhood of Blood Benefit: Once per day as a free action, when you deal yourself a major wound, you may also choose to change the energy types of one of your spells. You may change any of the energy types to any other, and although you may end up with fewer energy types, you cannot end up with more. -If spent an action point to gain an extra action, and used that action to cast the spell that targeted this ability; you may choose to exclude your allies from the initial damage and effects of the spell, though not any zones or lingering effects. You are dramatically less likely to be tainted by elemental powers. You can also immediately assess the elemental composition of any being you can see clearly, and who is not actively trying to hide this information. C - Intuitive Calculations Your mind is so sharp and fast you may as well be glimpsing the future. UNLOCK: Make it through two consecutive combats without making an attack that hits no-one. Must not have Edge of Madness. Must not have Edge of Madness. Benefit: Once per day as a free action, when you declare an attack: Make all of the attack rolls. If you do not like them, your declared attack never took place and you must use a different attack power (or none at all) this turn. Kulik C - Cyclical Vision You have learned to see the cycles of action and stillness, and can choose to act outside of time. UNLOCK: Spend an action point to ready an action that triggers on an enemy's turn 5 times. Must not have Ready by Nature. Benefit: Once per day as a free action, you may spend an action point to take a standard action. You may use this power at any time except in the middle of another creature's action. For example, it cannot interrupt a charge, but it could be used between another creature's move action and standard action, or to interrupt an immediate interrupt. A - Master of Cycle Breaking Your mind is trained down to the subconcious level to act when needed. UNLOCK: Once an enemy has declared an attack against you or an ally, prevent that enemy from targeting all of his declared targets. Must not have Cyclical Vision. Benefit: Once per day as a free action, when you ready an action you may ready any or all unspent actions from this turn, but they must all have the same trigger. You may also spend an action point as part of this action, if you do so, your readied actions do not need a condition to trigger; you may take them at any time an immediate interrupt could take place. S - Lord of Cyclicism You have mastered cycles. They are not merely your domain, they are your servants. UNLOCK: Achieve the rank of All-Tide Father in the church of cyclicism. Have Master of Cycle Breaking. Benefit: Once per day as a free action, SS - Master of Time and Fate You have absolute control of time and cycles. You manipulate them at will, with the effects stretching off into infinity. UNLOCK: Be the DM Benefit: At the start of every combat, you may arrange the combatants in the desire you choose. At the start of any combatant's turn, as a non-action you may choose to end their turn immediately. At the end of a combatant's turn, or at any time really, you may give that combatant or any other combatant another turn. Rook Dark Hunger There is a dark hunger festering within you... Why resist? UNLOCK: Kill 10 living creatures in one period between extended rests. Must not have Retribution's Own Sword. Benefit: Once per day as a free action, when you slay a living creature, you may choose to heal an ammount of damage equal to how much life it had left just before you hit it, or a number of points equal to your highest stat mod + 1/2 level, whichever is less. -If you spend an action point as part of this action, you heal an ammount of damage equal to how much life the creature had just before you hit it (your attack still must slay it). You are more likely to be tainted by necrotic powers. Retribution's Own Sword You shall be the light in dark places, even if it destroys you. UNLOCK: Take 200 points of damage to your health. Must not have Dark Hunger. Benefit: Once per day as an immediate reaction, when a creature in your reach hits you or an adjacent ally, make an attack against that creature using the attack modifier and against the defense of any one of your at-will weapon powers. This is a weapon attack that deals 2 weapon damage, plus your highest stat mod. -If you spend an action point as part of this action, neither your ally nor the attacking creature needs to be adjacent to you, but you do need line of sight to both of them. You also deal an extra weapon damage. You are more likely to be tainted by radiant powers. Tellara Royal Command All these peasants ought to listen to you. UNLOCK: Resolve 5 negotiations in your favor by using diplomacy but without being nice. Benefit: Royal Command Do as I say, peasant! Daily, Minor Action + CHARM Target: One Creature Effect: If the target is an ally, slide them up to 4 squares. If the target is an enemy, push them up to your charisma modifier in squares. 2 fewer if they are an elite, and 4 fewer if they are a solo. Royal enemies are immune. -If you spend an action point as part of this action, it becomes a free action and you may force move the target an additional 2 squares. Tree Verdant Rush The spiritual power of the long forgotten forests rushes to your aid. UNLOCK: Beat 40 on a Knowledge Nature check, choose to sacrifice half of your healing surges to the ancient powers following an extended rest, and complete 4 combats, all between one set of extended rests. Benefit: Free action once per day, when you hit with an encounter or daily power, all the targets are immobilized until the end of your next turn. Creatures who can ignore the effects of rough terrain are unaffected. -If you spend an action point as part of this action, it can be used with an at-will power. Additionally, even creatures who can ignore the effects of rough terrain are affected. Additionally, minion and standard enemies are restrained until the end of your next turn. Category:Bleak